Blood on The dance floor  Dark Dreams
by LustAndMurder
Summary: A troubled 22 year old gets a proposal from her hero for a better life. She doesn't know if she should leave her life behind to start a better one. Warning Straight and Slash sex. Only the feeling of beauty and the beast


I closed my eyes and let the whole world engulf me. The feelings that flooded through my body exhilarated and scared me at the same time. Somehow I would find a way to fuck this up for myself; nothing in my life was easy and when it was I ruined every piece of happiness thrown my way.

Two days ago I met a band. They weren't famous on a worldwide scale but they had loyal and loving fans, like me and so many others. I hadn't planned on what would happen and I certainly didn't plan on the way I made my life change for better or worse. That part wasn't known yet, Right now I am waiting for that phone call that would specify my future in its entirety.

Two days earlier:

It had taken me around an hour to get fully dressed and ready for the concert. I was excited beyond belief and kept having to sit down to calm out my nerves. A month ago I won a backstage pass to see my favourite band; Blood on the dance floor. Now, I haven't loved them for as long as some other fans but I had every shirt, album, poster and scrap of merchandise I could find. Loyalty is my best and brightest quality; if you are my friend, then that's that. Nothing can change.

I hurried to find my handbag and my ticket then ran out the door, locking it quickly behind me. My car isn't a piece of shit exactly but when it wanted to be, it was cruel. I opened my car door and threw my bag onto the passenger seat where no one but it would sit for the long 3 hour drive to some town I'd never seen or heard of before. My GPS already had the coordinates and was telling me where to go in its inane female robot voice. I shuddered lightly; I hate that voice. I fumbled with my iPhone and plugged it into the speakers. Blood on the dance floor immediately started blasting through my car calming my nerves like I'd just had a drag of weed.

The drive was long, yet somehow beautiful to see the trees flying past and the birds overhead. After dodging a few stray animals I had finally arrived at the venue. I looked around, not many people were here yet; but the ones who were standing outside the doors looked a whole lot younger than me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not old. I just turned 22, but 14 and 15 year old girls were sometimes hard to deal with; especially at a concert of this extremity.

"Fuck" I said as I climbed from my car with my handbag and looked around. More and more people were arriving in large groups, some older than me, some quite a lot younger.

"Yeah, you can say that again" Someone said from somewhere behind me. I quickly turned and gasped at who I saw. The man leant lightly against my passenger door staring playfully into my eyes.

"Dahvie?" I said almost too loudly, the girls all around me suddenly awoke to the world and looked our way to see nothing. Dahvie had already slipped quickly into my car and motioned for me to get back in. I obeyed him instantly. We sat in silence for a few second then he spoke.

"Can we go for a drive?" He asked politely staring back into my eyes, as if hypnotised I started up the car and drove away from the venue and down the road back towards the wilderness I came from.

"So, you won the competition" he said smiling, I nodded and smiled back keeping my eyes glued to the cracked road ahead.

"Yeah I did. How did you know?" I asked a little shocked that he already knew who I was.

"Because… I made you win." I quickly turned to face him taking my eyes off the road and securing them to his. A small pothole made the car jerk suddenly off our path and onto a large grass filled paddock, I didn't pay much attention just put the car in park. Before I knew it lust had filled his eyes and his whole body gravitated towards mine. I pulled back almost instantly and looked around, no cars or people were around; not even animals lingered near.

"Um, I really don't understand" I said, my voice now getting weaker. He took my hands in his and started to explain while lightly rubbing small circles in my palms.

"A few years ago I saw you at one of our concerts…I noticed you straight away in the audience. After the show I went after you but I was mobbed and couldn't get through. I've been searching for you ever since. When I saw the picture you sent in for the competition I knew it was you and I had to see you." He looked down at our hands. "I just really needed to know if what I've felt for so long would mean anything to you." I took in a deep breath and swallowed.

"Um." I pulled my hands back and put them on the sides of my face rubbing my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. "Dahvie… I don't fully understand what you mean. Yeah I know you found me but why me? Why not some young gorgeous half drunk 18 year old?" I asked looking out the window onto the grass.

"Because, when I looked into you're eyes for that very first time I felt something. It wasn't just a dick twitch it was butterflies, fireworks, stars… It was love."


End file.
